Something's gotta give
by Assozat
Summary: The courier. Jack Zana has given Vegas it's independence and is striving to return it to its pre-war glory but a meeting with an ex-brotherhood solider who somehow made a home (and kept his brain) in the Big MT crater. Everything will change. Something's gotta give! What will it be.
1. Chapter 1

Something's gotta give Ch 1 Hey so this is a new fic for my oc Zachary Zana as you may know (probably not) he was the courier from the story I surrendered. Well it is NOT him I am just reusing the name. Without further ado here we go! Chapter 1: Ouch: The multiplas rifles fired in rapid succession being as they were dual wielded by the figure. Fiend after fiend fell by the bursts as they fired and reloaded themselves with the automated micro fusion rack attached to the pitch black T51-B power armour. All the while a mister gutsy unit also pitch black sprayed the area with a flamethrower while shouting something that from the current distance could not be heard properly but could be understood roughly as "Kill the bastards! They don't deserve to live." Or something similar. Impressive, very impressive the man watching this fight through his Anti-Material rifle scope thought to himself. And it was true the show this power armoured stranger was putting on was indeed impressive. The fiends seemed infinite, he had never seen bigger groups than four or five normally but this stranger had the entire fiend populace of Vault 3 charging out to get him. Who the hell is this guy and who does he work for? The courier thought. Yes it was the courier watching the battle the leader of an independent new vegas still had surprisingly large amounts of free time despite running an entire state, probably because his AI yes-man could handle nearly all the problems that cropped up. He had radioed back to yes-man to see if there was any information on the logo that the power armoured figure and his robot had: A mini nuke and crossed tesla cannons with a small chalk sentence written on the nuke saying:No hard feelings? Presumably he was some mercenary who had found a military base with power armour and training systems inside. The question however remains:Who does he work for? The figure was nearly through all the fiends when suddenly they ran back inside the Vault, seeing him apparently reluctant to pursue them they closed the great massive vault door. The man holstered his multiplas rifles and readied his tesla-destroyer which looked like a tesla-Beaton but with some added decorations and a special function. The figure opened a pocket on his armour and drew out a glowing red power cell that he inserted into the slot where the electron charge normally went. The weapon emitted a low humming sound and the tesla energy changed from orange to a bright crackling red. He pointed it at the great vault door and fired. That ain't gonna work pal. The courier thought to himself. Proved wrong seconds later when the great red lightning died down to reveal that the great cogwheel door of Vault 3 was totally incinerated and the machine that moves it into position little more than a molten lump. Wow that's one damn good gun! The courier decided. I really want to see if I can hire this guy. He came to that realisation instantly after noticing the door being destroyed knowing that if this guy wanted to he could destroy the entire lucky 38 buy just cutting it in half with that cannon. Scaling the rocks nimbly he approached the figure who swung round and in a second holstered the Tesla-Destroyer and readied both his multiplas rifles all in one fluid motion. "Considering I just killed all these assholes I would've thought you'd be more wary of me."he lightly poked the courier in the stomach with one of his rifles and then holstered them. "And don't pretend you don't know what I mean. I know you were watching me through your scope." "Wait what? How?" He started confused. He was the stealthiness man in the mojave famous for being impossible to see if he didn't want you to, and this guy apparently noticed him even while facing 100 on 1 odds. That should be impossible. "You may not have noticed Courier but this suit is highly modified including a Heads Up Tactical Display, An integrated Pip-Boy 3500J Tactical, Saturnite Plating And a Radar detection system with adjustable range of up to 1000 meters. Spotting you was about as difficult as killing those fiends, meaning not at all. Also yes I know you're the courier before you say anything about that, I seen you before at the 188 Where you somehow ended up with punchbrain tagging along with you." "Who's punchbrain?" He asked causing the man to Facepalm. "And also who are you?" "Well I am Zachary Zana. Ex Brotherhood of steel Star Paladin and one of the few people lucky enough to find a dormant mister gutsy to claim. Punchbrain is Miss Santangelo, if you don't know who that is then how the hell can you not know her second name and travel with her?" "Wait you're Ex BoS? And you mean Veronica? Punchbrain? I'm gonna run that by her sometime. "Yeah and now the time for questions is done and I must be off. If you want to talk to me again than I direct you to You acquaintance Dr Möbius. Ask him about me and he will open the hidden level where I have my house. Goodbye Jack Wells." Having said his goodbye he pressed a button on his armour and a built in transportalponder extended from his left shoulder plate and teleported him away his mister gutsy apparently doing the same thing. ~Authors Note!~ Hey there hope you enjoyed! This chapter and please Follow Rate and Review! 


	2. Close encounters of the lethal kind

Something's gotta give Ch 2 PEOPLE CARE ABOUT MY STORY OMG! :) Willhelm wigworthy: character devolpment incoming! Red lion ranger: Well I pm'ed you his bio so if you read that you will know his weaknesses but keep them secret please and remember: you don't NEED to crack the armour to kill the wearer (you can't bullet him to death but if say a super mutant behemoth managed to throw him VERY hard his neck might snap if he got unlucky.) Here we meet the main enemy of the story, Everyone's favourite Alien Bastards THE ZETA! :) Chapter Two: Close encounters of the lethal kind *vuwhuup* the transportalponder field discharged revealing the courier clad in his full battle armour consisting of the stealth suit MKII overlayed by his duster and a desperado cowboy hat on his head. Walking over to the door he exited the sink and got in the army truck he had the brains restore for transport around the mojave but unfortunately could not be transportalpondered out so he just used it to go from place to place in the mountain. Starting the engine on the truck he began the short drive along the repaired road to the forbidden zone to see möbius. ~Blackrock X-20 Zachary's private research and construction lab~ Click, humm. Click, humm. The lab supervising systems continued their program of supervising the construction of power armour and the red glowing matter neutralizer cells. Never knowing nor caring that events above the earths atmosphere would soon have it accelerated into mass production mode. ~Zachary's Command Center~ Ahh finally! Zachary thought seeing the truck approaching the entrance to the dome. He's dressed for combat, how Wonderfully pointless. Unless he is coming in guns blazing then I am fairly that armour is not needed for a conversation. ~five minutes later~ "Courier welcome to my command center! We are exactly 15 feet under the dome an-" Zachary was cut off by an alarm signalling so something was in the big mountain airspace, this was strange for two reasons: one not many people has aircrafts and two most people think that the big empty is a myth or vaporised by bombs. "What the hells going on?" The courier yelled in panic, an expression that was unfamiliar to him. "Something entered our airspace! I gotta get the eyeball on it!" Zachary yelled while running to a screen. Toggling the controls he saw something that made him want to blow something up. "Oh god I'm too sober for this shit! Fucking ALIENS! WHAT THE HELL?' "The fuck you mean aliens?" The courier yelled. "I mean Zeta! An alien race with better gear than anyone. My armour may be saturnite but their drone cannons might still blow it to hell! I ain't tested it against ray guns!" He yelled deciding that he wasn't going to do anything else while sober he grabbed two bottles of whiskey and drunk them at record speed. "Courier! You need to go! Get to your casino! Use the anti nuclear defense systems! GO!" Jack didn't even bother questioning it simply running to the elevator with Zachary and his robot that had appeared from nowhere to give Zachary his weapons and they rode the elevator up. "Right you bastards! GET OFF MY MOTHERFUCKING PLANET!" Zachary yelled loading a matter neut cell into his tesla destroyer and firing at one of the ships. Slicing a hole straight through the ship like paper luckily hitting the ships bridge and causing it to slew out of control and into another ship, destroying both. They responded by turning massive guns on him and as he fired at them taking out two more ships and damaging the last one. As it fired he pressed a button and the transportalponders on him and his robot warped them to the Lucky 38 doorway closely followed by the courier who warped straight after them. They ran inside taking the elevator up when with a screech the elevator stopped. "Shit!" Zachary yelled kicking it. He noticed a panel labeled 'Maximum 8 Persons OR 7 tons' coming to the conclusion that the weight of him his armour his guns and the courier was too much for the lift. Zachary lifted a multiplas rifle at the door and fired knowing it had reached at least the cocktail lounge. With the door melted they jumped out and Zachary decided there was one option. Loading the tesla gun he blew a massive hole in the ceiling blowing a way to the penthouse. "What the hell?" A female voice familiar to both of them said as Zachary literally threw Jack straight through the hole and jumped up, his robot hovering after them. "Yes man! Turn the defences on and shoot at those aliens!" "Of course! Let's definitely let the aliens know where our command Centre is for them to target." Yes man replied in his usual passive-aggressive-this-idea-sucks way. "Command Centre? Here? Fuck that grab everyone and every-whiskey and let's go!" Zachary yelled jabbing yes mans terminal with something that caused it to shut off "Courier I got your AI now bring your people to my base! It's safer for us to plan. You should evacuate all vegas! I'd say move people to the vaults but they busted and I happened to vault 3 as you know! Now I'm outta here!" Zachary ordered. Deciding the best exit was the window he smashed it am jumped out, his transportalponder activating mid fall. ~Clclclclcliffhanger!~ Yes a cliffhanger! And yes Zachary did prioritise whiskey the same as people. Also YES HE TOSEED A PERSON THROUGH A HOLE IN A CELING AND JUMPED AFTER HIM! What of it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Something's gotta give Ch 3

Command And Control

Hi guys this is here! Again! :)

Last time on something's gotta give:

Aliens attacked!

Zachary broke an elevator!

And then jumped through a window!

-Command Center-

The main door opened smoothly as Zachary ran through it and sat on the large metal chair at the Vault-Tec Overseer style desk.

"Holocontrols Activate, Nero Omega Black" Zachary commanded his system.

"Code confirmed, Holocontrols active." Said a voice. As a holographic control system activated.

"Going down" Zachary said with a grim smile. He activated a system in one of the holopanels to engage the lift.

With a pneumatic hiss the center of the room including the desk started descending at insane speeds under the ground until it reached its destination. After the platform stopped all the light was purely from the controls the desk was projecting. Pressing a small button in the side of the desk a small handprint slab appeared and Zachary slapped his right hand into it.

"Activating command and control, Activating command and control" the voice informed. {A/N: Anyone watched the 2004 thunderbirds movie? It's that same line&voice :) }

The wall lit up with bright blue displays and five booths behind the desk each with a symbol on. The desk began segmenting, changing from a sensible looking contraption to an impossibly impractical looking full circle colossus of controls and full colour screens, all in perfect condition. The main center screen in the wall lit up with a map of the area surrounding Big Mountain. A holographic projection disc in the centre of the chamber activated displaying the globe in full colour. The Big mountain map suddenly turned off as every other screen lit up displaying the same logo as Zachary has on his armour. The main screen relit with a status report for the many production facilities under the base informing him that every one was functioning at 100% Operating capacity.

"Well that's working atleast." Said Zachary. "I hope the other bases are still functional."

_Activating System

Code:Hellfire

Initialising Disruptor Cannons

Initialising Basilisk Turrets

Initialising-

Zachary didn't notice whatever came after that as he had already left the room knowing that the defense system would start shooting stuff soon.

(O)

/ | \

A/N Oh noes! X.A.N.A. Has possessed me! (Brownie points to you if you know who he is) I'm being forced to write Code Lyoko Fanfiction instead! Quite simply this is in hiatus until Fallout NV decides that 300+ Mods is not too many to run for over five minutes.

(O)

/ | \


End file.
